Regretful
by IluvSilverShadow
Summary: Well, Romano isn't around, what do you expect? SpainxAxe


Antonio stomped through his front door almost as soon as he threw it open with an over exaggerated grunt.

"I'm home, Lovi!" The Spaniard yelled, hoping to reach the said boys ears.

But strangely he didn't get a response, not even a soft mumble of "shut up bastard, trying to sleep!" Curious of the uncommon silence, Spain journeyed further into the house, looking around for any type of clue for the other's absence; he found one.

A single note, plastered onto the fridge:

_Dear bastard,_

_I left the house, don't bother looking for me because I'm fine, and don't call my phone either, last time you did that you did that you got me in trouble with my boss! Stupid bastard._

_ -Romano_

Spain frowned deeply at the note. Lovi was gone… meaning he wasn't there. Gone, gone! He was not existent in that area…. FUCK!

Spain fell to the floor, a growl in his throat. Oh how much he's (his crotch) been looking forward to seeing his Lovi all day; and just to see, no, just NOT to see his presence! What the fuck!

The poor Spaniard has been horny all day! Is it even possible to go that long being horny? Well obviously it must be.

Wanting to cry, Antonio ran upstairs, groping himself silly. Now what could he do?

He could do it himself but… he needs intimacy with another! He can't just do it himself.

He got up to his room; Romano refused to share a room with him not matter how much he whined. To be honest, Spain wasn't even sure how he got him to stay in the same house.

Toni walked over to his bed, his lower regions softly brushing against the furniture.

"Aw hell…!" He leaned down, "Fu-!" He needed release, NOW!

Desperately as he looked around the room for something, anything, before he actually gave in and just used his hands, his eyes landed on something. Something long and cylindrical that sat innocently in his opened closet, and it wasn't a dildo… well not yet anyway.

He walked over to it, pulling off his pants in the process and picked the long, for some reason, sexy looking axe up.

"I'm probably going to regret this later…" he moaned, as he squeezed is hard-on, "But at the moment I don't give a damn."

He quickly moved over to the small table beside the bed, and opened the top drawer and looking inside. He snatched the half full tube of lube out and got onto his bed, mindlessly pulling off the rest of his bothersome clothing. His erection stuck straight up now, precum slowly dripping and sliding down his shaft.

He squeezed some of the clear lube into his hand. He turned his axe around, the head facing the end of his bed, and began to quickly rub the lube onto the end; his cock twitching at the action.

Toni moaned, just being able to stroke anything managed to turn him on. Finally, after coating the end enough, he pushed at his entrance with lube coated fingers, finally starting to stoke himself as well.

"God~!" Toni yelled, fingering himself with four fingers. His breath became uneven. "Give me all you got!" Oh god, he was beginning to talk to it! He was beginning to talk to his axe!

Spain took his fingers out and, grasping his axe tightly, placed it in front of his hole. He pushed in, his moaning echoing off the bedroom walls.

"Fuu-ckuh!" He moved the axe in and out, a little drool escaping the side of his mouth. "God… so good!" his eyes closed, and he was now panting heavily, still directing the weapon, storking himself as well, double the fucking pleasure!

His insides began to tense, oh he was close! Oh damn! He was so close! Just… Just a little more and-

"Bastard, you here?" Oh fu-!

"LOVI~!" Spain's body tensed up, releasing his seed before relaxing once more.

"The hell? Bastard what are you doing up there?" Spain heard footsteps walking up the stares.

'_Ohshit! Stay, hide, stay, hide? He's coming-, to the closet!' _Spain bolted off the bed and ran over to the closet, his axe once stayed in.

"Spain?" footsteps. "Spai- what the hell is this? Why are only your clothes here? You aren't streaking are you? Better not be, stupid." Spain paled. There was a silence. "Wait a… What the f-! This is-? Chigiii! SPAIN!"

With a slap to his head, Spain decided to just do his Lovi a favor, and kill himself…. Using his new fuck buddy.


End file.
